Love is darkness
by Heart-The-Umbreon
Summary: About a love/hurt/comfort/anger and hatred. Death's will come but happiness will prival in the end.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about 'Love is darkness' chapter 1 part 1 – this begins in a peaceful meadow 5, 000 million years ago. Please enjoy and review this story. Leave comments at below at the end.

As a female Umbreon – merely the age of 10 – walked around her territory her mother and father owned this territory and she was an Alpha soon to lead a pack called: The Black family. They ruled over the land with great wisdom it says in the legend mating with a black will grant you're kits unlimited power forever. But it is hard to love and mate with a black and produce kits are harder. " … Hmm … looks like I've found my prey! " Giggled the girl. Then she was pounced on by her little sister, " Hey sis! " Said little sis. " Oh hello Broken-Heart, " She said. " What's up BlackHeart? " Said their cusion, BlackMei appearing and approaching slowly. " Hello BlackMei … Mei? Broken-Heart get to the den now! " Said Heart, " Yes sis. " Said Broken-Heart, she leaves. " What is wrong, Mei? " Said Heart, " The pack is … is fighting the Kuro family! " Cried BlackLyra, running over. " Wha…? " Said Heart, to her other cusion. Okay the Kuro family is a family with LOADS of black power but the black can kill them easily but now the Kuro family discovered to destroy the blacks by burning there forest to the ground now Heart faces certain defeat in her life. The Kuro family don't give a hoot for anyone who gets in there path as far as they can care they'll kill on sight weather, Kuro or Black nothing matters to them in life only mates and kits, plus love does. " … MOM! DAD! " Cried Heart, running throughout the territory crying, " … *Lies down* darling … " Said Mother, Heart cries more. " Mom get up! " Said Heart, " I – I can't … " Said Mother, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN? " Said Heart, " … We're dying now … " Said Father, the two don't breathe nor talk for another 5 minutes Heart begins crying. " I will have my revenge. " Said Heart, " I will help you … " Said someone.

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to 'Love is darkness' - chapter 1 part 2.

" … **Wha…? " Said Heart, shocked. " I will help you. " Said Broken-Heart, Heart sighs. " N – No you cannot, you are too little Broken-Heart. " Said Heart, " I WILL SO! " Said Broken-Heart, roaring highly. " No I will not allow it! " Said Heart, annoyed now. " … But sis … doesn't that matter? Revenge? " Said Broken-Heart, Heart sighs. " It's does but … I will do it not you … " Said Heart, (When she finds the Kuro family pack) " WE DONE IT! WE WHIPPED THEM FROM HISTORY! " Yelled KuroSekvina, leader of the pack. " … Hmm … " Said Prince KuroYami, he spots Heart she saw him and hid in the darkness worried when she finally had KuroSekvina all alone now. " … *Smirks & appears* … why hello KuroSekvina! " Said Heart, " Wha…? Princess BlackHeart! " Gasped KuroHina, shocked. " Hmm? Mei get reed of the pest! " Said Heart, Mei appears. " My pleasure. " Said Mei. " … Hmm … Mei? " Said Heart, " Yes? " Said Mei, curiously now. " Well … where's Broken-Heart? " Said Heart, curiously again. " Well … *realizes* I don't know! " Cried Mei. " WHAT…? No … " Said Heart, tearing up she runs out of Kuro family territory back to her own to find Broken-Heart dead, Heart cries more. " NOOOOOOOOOOO! " Yelled Heart, people heard Mei heard because she was there prisoner now she began crying. " Hmm? Why you crying? " Said Guards, Mei looks at them, " Princess Broken-Heart … is … is … is dead. " Said Mei, Kuro family members gasp a little shocked. " How do you know? " Said Guards, " Because 'my family' have a way to connect with the forest. " Said Mei, KuroHina and KuroSekvina sit there as well. " Hmm … this is interesting. " Said Researcher, appearing. " Yes, it is. When Black babies are born they have to learn for 1 week to live on there own no help nothing, but naturally the Princess's we're supposed to stay home they weren't they left there den after birth like everyone else hoping to learn the forest's ways. " Said Mei, then ads, " I can teach you all, " the researcher nods, " Please, teach me. " Said Reaschers, Mei giggles. " Okay, what you first have to do … is put you're paws down and fill the grass, fill it really dig it, " Said Mei, they do. " I'm getting vibe man! " Said 1 of them. " That's what we call power, it is different from all of your's but also helps us to survive. And be 1 with the forest, … *Hears crying* … hmm … a few Kuro kits seem to have woken up. " Said Mei. " H – How do you know? " Said KuroHina. " Us black's are born with really good hearing, nothing about my family is bad only bad thing is inbreeds … that's the worst part … if we do not find our own mates in a different blood line, we will make the plague it has all ready been done with my mother and father, they we're brother and sister and ended up mating by mistake, … once a black comes into heat they will flirt until they we're matted, but if not … a pissed off and in heat black will kill on sight like you lot but 1 swipe of there massive paws, you're out. " Said Mei, " Sir & ma'am … can we take the her away to learn more? " Said People, " Not me … only Princess BlackHeart can teach you things that I do not know. " Said Mei. " What? They hide things from you? " Said 1 of the Guards, " By mistake I was inlove with a twilight, yet … my parents dis-liked the twilight family … so I was banished … I never knew how to hunt properly … I failed I starved for 2 – 3 months alone in the wild … without a pack … I nearly died but Princess BlackHeart came and rescued me she allowed me to stay in the pack she made everything seem … good. " Said Mei. **


	3. Chapter 3

" **Hmm … she has a lot to answer for yes? " Said Guards, " Yes but she is REALLY god nice! I wish I was like her, but now … she has lost her baby sister Broken-Heart, " Said Mei. " We're willing to help you find you're pack members and re-start we will join you, Mei. " Said Kuro members. " Wha…? " Said KuroSekvina. " … You leader, are useless NOW MEI let's us find BlackHeart! " Said Guards, Mei smiles shocked now. " Y – You're willing too? " Said Mei. " Well we're now Miss BlackHeart's royal Guards. " Said Guards. " That's the thing … I will not allow KURO'S in territory! " Yelled someone, they look to see Princess BlackHeart. " … But my lady … " Said Mei. " LADY ME? MWAHAHAHA! I am not lady! " Said BlackHeart, evily. " You've changed for the darker-side! " Cried Mei. " Of course, " Said Heart, smirking evily. " Now Guards, kill her on the spot! " Said Heart, they do. " AHHHHHHH! " Screams Mei. " YOU'RE MY CITIZAN'S NOW! " Yelled Heart, 2 years passed. " Mother, father … I finally done it … I inslaved them all … " Said Heart, sadly then ads, " All I wanted to do was make you, happy! " She said, sadder now. " How did you? " Said Sprite, appearing Heart's eyes widen – KuroYami, KuroDansei, KuroHina and KuroSekvina – we're watching shocked, " YOU didn't make us happy, not even Broken-Heart would do this! " Hissed Mother, " Mom. " Said Heart, " YOU'RE not our daughter, who gave you that silly-idea? " Said Father, Heart felt pain suddenly hit her heart and soul then a dark clash of thunder was heard Heart's eyes widen as she heard her old friends screams of agony. " You we're never our daughter, Heart. … You we're KuroHina's and KuroSekvina's … daughter … " Said Mother, Heart felt tears streaming her face she decided to take her own life with one claw swipe. " Finally … death … " Said Heart, she leaves to do it. **

**To be continued …**


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome too 'Love in darkness' chapter … dunno … part … dunno … just enjoy I will re-write later if necessary.

**Heart finds a cliff as she looked down an ocean below but a pointed daggered cliff pointing at her she smiles, " Today … my death is peaceful. … For all of you's … out there now … enjoy my death like it was the last of you're breathe. " She sang, when she was a baby her mother – real mother – would sing this to her but when she was kidnapped she would cry for her mother, Heart suddenly had a flashback, " … Mamma! " Said Baby Umbreon, female. " Hmm? Heart? Back to the den. " Said Father, KuroSekvina. " But Dadda! WHAT about Mamma? " Said Heart, " She's fine. Just go … " Smiled KuroSekvina, " Okay' a! " Said Heart, she then leaves but then finds a female Umbreon pregnant. " Wha…? " Said Heart, " Hmm? Hello. " Said Female Umbreon, " Hello Mamma! " Said Heart, she mis-toke this Umbreon for her mother such a bad thing. " … Hmm? *Laughs a little* you cute little thing, let's get you home now … " Said New mother, " Yay! " Said Heart. (In the present) " I – I … " Said Heart, she returns to the clan full of Blacks and Kuro's she tears up, " I have a confession! " Yelled Heart, people watch. " Yes? " said People, " I am not the KIT of BlackMight and BlackNight! " Yelled Heart, people gasp. " H – How…? " Said Blacks, " I am the Kit of KuroHina and KuroSekvina! " Said Heart, " She … She was Kuro … that makes her Queen either way … " Said Kuro's, Blacks hiss. " SHE IS A BLACK! HEART, GET THAT IN YOU'RE SKULL! " Yelled Black's, her cusion Eliza. " How can I? My so-called mother, visited me … and told me … I'm not her daughter, and showed me what I was like younger. " Said Heart, " Like how? " Said KuroDansei, " I stumbled upon her … I followed her into the Black family clan, whilst she was pregnant … I … I left my real parents … I left them … it's because of me that this war IS here! " Said Heart.**

**To be continued … **


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back too 'Love is darkness' Chapter 2 part 2. Enjoy it – Sorry for the other one though.

" What…? Mom? Dad? Is this true? " Said KuroDansei, KuroHina approaches her son's willing. " It is … Heart … you are my daughter. " Said KuroHina, admitting it. " … Mom … I knew it … that flashback … when I was younger … I wanted to see you but dad wouldn't allow he told me to go back to the den … and as I walked to the den I found a injured female pregnant Umbreon … she willing toke me in … I slowly forgot you both … until I started hating you're family and I realize I carry the Kuro blood don't I? " Said Heart, her mother nods. " Yes. " Said KuroSekvina, appearing. " I … I inslaved my own family … I inslaved Eliza's … what have I become? " Said Heart, Black's roar with anger, " YOU ARE NOT A KURO! " Yelled Black's Heart looks at them. " You're greedy, for land. " Said Heart, " Of course! THEY FOLLOW MY BECKON CALL! " Yelled someone, this made Heart's eyes widen. " W…W…W…W… " Said Heart, trying to find her words. " What's wrong sweetheart? Forget me especially? " Said Pure Black Flareon, smirking. " You … You … *Anger takes over* you killed Broken-Heart! " Said Heart, Black's gasp. " Of course. " Said Pure Black Flareon, " I fought with you trying to protect myself and her, … she lost her battle for life … she was being poisoned alive! " Said Heart, annoyed Kuro's hiss at the Flareon so do her brothers and parents, " Oh well … " Said Pure Black Flareon, " I don't care if I'm not a black I still love Broken-Heart as a sister, … yet you ripped her apart from this soul! " Said Heart, then ads, " You've slowly destroyed … my inner being … you forced the black's to accept me didn't you? " Said Heart, " Of course I knew I could use in my scheme … to rule darling someone else is here to see you … " Said Pure Black Flareon, " … Heart … join her … she'll help you … she'll make you realize … life … is a lie … love … just useless! " Said someone, Heart faces the person shocked, " Broken-Star. " Said Heart, " Hello … sister … " Said someone else it was Broken-Heart. " JOIN US OR I WILL HATE YOU 'TILL THE DAY I DIE! " Yelled Broken-Heart, Heart tears up." Broken-Heart … *Looks at her sis whilst tears fell & says angered* I'd rather die a thousand times then join you're sorrow of a life … basically … burn in hell bitch … " Said Heart, people appeared and started fighting with Black's no Kuro's – The black family fell beneath Flare's paws. " MWAHAHA! " Yelled Flare, " Wha…? You killed them! MURDERER! " Yelled Heart, Kuro family members roared with anger.

To be continued …


	6. Chapter 6

" Flare … " Said Heart, then ads, " You monster … you changed my sister … you brought her back to the dead … you lied to her! " Said Heart, " I knew we we're never sister's … and I hate you now … die … " Said Broken-Heart, she lungs at Heart but Heart hiss's, " I'd rather … *Realizes* I don't care … kill me then … " Said Heart, KuroHina gasps. " … HEART stop! " She cried, crying now. " No mom … allow her … I've caused to much greath … to live in such a world of harmony and peace … " Said Heart, crying a little then looks at Broken-Heart, " Broken-Heart I know you're there sis … please … listen to me … fight her! " Said Heart, crying out to her sis. " … BlackHeart … *Suddenly pain jolts throughout body & Cries out* … " Said Broken-Heart, she falls to the ground. " YOU'RE useless! " Said Flare, suddenly Heart attacked her – her eyes widen as Heart pinned her down. " … You're going to pay Flare … big time … " Said Heart, then slash's Flare's throat. " … Ah … Death … hurts? … Un real … " Said Flare, she pass's away. " … Sis? " Said someone, Heart looks and smiles. " Broken-Heart. " Smiled Heart, the people who we're trapped re-awakened in the blink of an eye the Black family stood there so did Broken-Heart's parents. " BlackHeart – KuroHeart either. You are our angel, you've stopped Flare from whipping us clean … now … we're thanking you … " Smiled Step-mother. " Step-Mom. " Said Heart, " You'll always be my angel. " Smiled Step-mom, tearing up and crying. " … Mom … dad … *Looks at real parents & smile* … I'm ready to go home now … " Said Heart, her real parents tear up when hearing her say those five words that meant the world to them.

The end Heart had a wonderful life she ended up breeding with KuroYami and having 2 beautiful babies. The end … maybe?


	7. Chapter 7

I am doing no more chapters for Pokemon stories anymore! I've finished them all ... so yeah ... and now I'm forcusing on Breezepelt and Hollyleaf and other cats.


End file.
